Welcome Home
by MakoStorm
Summary: Riku and Sora have returned, will Kairi and Sora finally realize their feelings for one another? No lemon. Couldn't think of a good summary but pretty please read anyway. SoraKairi. Rated T


Welcome Home

Kairi stood on the island dock, smiling as the sun started to set, bathing the ocean and the sky in a fiery orange light. She clasped her hands behind her back and closed her eyes, listening to the sound of the waves hitting the shore, her smile widening as she thought back to their reunion earlier.

FLASH

"_W-We're back." Sora stated, grinning up at her goofily from the water, her charm in his hand._

_Kairi smiled softly and held out her hand. "You're home."_

_Sora's grin widened and he clasped her hand in his, the charm now held by both._

_Kairi pulled him to his feet before crashing into him, her arms going around his torso. Sora was surprised but returned her embrace a moment later, holding her close and giving a small smile as her hold tightened. "I promised I'd come back to you Kai." He said softly as he saw a tear fall down her cheek._

_She wiped it away and smiled up at him. "I know you did."_

"_I'm still here, you know." Riku stated in mock irritation, standing in the water with arms crossed. "But don't mind me, I can wait."_

_Kairi giggled before walking over and embracing him as well._

_FLASH_

Kairi sighed contently as the salty ocean air blew through her red hair. _I should have done it. _She thought. _I should have kissed him._

It had been the perfect opportunity but she had been too afraid to take it; scared of what it would do to their friendship.

Footsteps sounded behind her and broke her out of her thoughts. She turned, smiling, as Sora came to stand beside her. "Hey." She greeted.

He smiled. "Hey."

She turned her gaze back to the sun but Sora wouldn't, couldn't, take his cerulean eyes off her. The sun cast its light over her, bathing her body in an ethereal glow, making her even more beautiful than she already was.

"I missed this." He said quietly as he stared at her.

Kairi's smile softened. "Yeah, it's beautiful."

"Yeah…" Sora agreed, his gaze never leaving her. "Beautiful."

She looked over at him and blushed when she saw him staring at her, a look in his eye she had never seen before.

"I saw the drawing." He said, "The one in the secret place. Did you draw the paupo?" He took her hand in his and her blush deepened. She nodded, unable to meet his eyes, choosing to stare at the ground instead.

"Did you mean it?"

She nodded and looked up when he pulled her a little closer, seeing the nervousness and the blush coloring his face. He leaned forward and her breath stuck in her throat. He hesitated and Kairi moved closer until their lips were a breath apart. Then he moved and pressed his lips to hers. Kairi's heart soared as her eyes slid closed and her arms moved up his chest, going around his neck. Sora's arms went around her waist, pulling her flush against him and deepening the kiss, her feet nearly leaving the ground.

They stayed that way until oxygen became a necessity and they had to part, both breathing heavily. Kairi stared up at him with half-lidded, loving eyes as he stroked hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear.

The sun had fully set now and the light of the pale moon gave Sora's eyes a special, almost feral glow that Kairi loved.

She grasped his hand and pulled him from the dock, leading him to the secret place. The minute they walked in Kairi went to their drawing, running her hand over the paupo. "I drew this when I first got back, when the worlds were restored and all I could think about was you. I came here and saw you had drawn one so I drew one too." She smiled as his arms wrapped around her waist from behind, kissing the top of her head.

"Do you wanna see if the legend is true?" He asked. "Wanna share a paupo?"

She giggled and turned in his arms to face him. "Of course. But…not right now…" She stood on tip toe and pressed her lips against his once more. This kiss was more passionate than the first and Sora made a small noise in his throat as his hands went from her waist to her thighs, lifting her up and pinning her against the cave wall in one quick movement. Kairi moaned, her hands going to his hair, trying to pull him closer.

The kiss lasted longer then they broke apart again and stared at each other, chests heaving.

"Wow Kairi. That was just…wow."

Kairi giggled. "You're not so bad yourself." She pecked him on the lips and he grinned, wanting to turn that kiss into one like the last one. But just as the kiss was deepened someone cleared their throat.

They broke apart and Sora placed Kairi back on her feet as they turned to see who had disturbed them, blushes on their faces.

Riku sighed and shook his head. "Not exactly something I wanted to see. You guys really need to get a room."

"Well leave and we'd have one." Sora said, waving his hand at the cave entrance.

Riku laughed and shook his head again. "No way am I leaving you two alone now." He motioned for them to follow him. "Come on, let's go home. I want to see my old man and your mom probably thinks you're dead Sora."

Sora grinned, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah, I guess me being gone for almost two years would do that to her."

Riku and Kairi nodded in agreement and all three walked out of the cave, heading down the beach back towards the dock. Riku turned to them and smirked. "Oh yeah, I have three words for you, 'about damn time'." Then he ran ahead to the dock to untie his boat.

Kairi smiled and clasped Sora's hand, lacing their fingers together. "Hey, Sora?" He looked down at her questioningly and she wrapped her arms around him, causing them to stop. She stood on tip toe again and spoke softly into his ear, "I love you." She came back down to her normal height and laughed at the fiery blush painting his cheeks. He smiled and held her tighter against him. "I love you too." He bent his head down, about to capture her lips with his…

A ball collided with the keyblader's head and Riku's cry rang out. "Hey lovebirds! Hurry up already!" Sora rubbed his head and picked up the ball; it looked to be an old blitzball of Wakka's.

He chucked the ball at his silver haired friend who dodged it easily. "Would you stop interrupting!" He shouted but Riku just shrugged and crossed his arms. "What'll you do if I don't bonehead?!"

Sora smirked and ran at him, tackling him off the dock and into the ocean below. Kairi laughed and ran over as the two boys wrestled in the water, Riku pulling Sora into a head lock. She climbed into her boat and called to them. "Come on guys, let's go home!"

The boys climbed back up onto the dock and started wringing out their clothes when Kairi grinned mischievously and hit both boys' legs with her oar causing them to lose their balance and fall back into the water again. They sputtered and spit water from their mouths as they stared at her. She only smiled and blinked innocently before starting to row towards the mainland. Both boys looked at each other and grinned before diving underwater.

Kairi looked back at the splash and immediately knew what they were up to. She grasped the sides of the boat as it tipped, dumping her into the water. Someone grabbed her around the waist and swam to the surface. The minute they broke the surface the person used all his strength and threw her through the air screaming. She hit the water with a splash and came up gasping for air. She glared at the spiky haired boy who had already climbed into his boat and was rowing towards her.

He held his hand out to her when he reached her and she grasped it, allowing him to pull her into his boat. "I'll take you home." He said as he continued rowing. "We kind of sunk your boat." Kairi looked to where her boat was _supposed _to be but only saw a boat shaped shadow under the water.

She sighed and leaned back against Sora's chest as he rowed. "You guys are so getting that out tomorrow."

He grinned but said nothing as he caught up with Riku and rowed beside him.

"Hey Sora? Riku?" They both looked over at her smiling. She smiled softly as she snuggled up against Sora. "Welcome home."

Both boys stopped rowing for a minute and Sora put a hand to her hair, kissing her forehead. "It's good to be home." He replied, looking to Riku who nodded in agreement. "Yeah." Then they started rowing again, heading back to the mainland. Back to their old life. Heading back…home.

A/N: Ok i'm sorry if Sora and Kairi are kinda out of character but please cut me some slack 'cause this is my first Sora/Kairi fic so i'm still pretty new at writing their characters. Anyway if you liked please review and tell me what you think, if you didn't like than review anyway and tell me why. Constructive critisism welcome and all flames will be used to roast marshmallows. (yum)


End file.
